Fear of the dark
by Candy Mad Hatter
Summary: Leo's scared of movies, but yet he loves them. And the fact that he's 'scared' of them makes him grow a weird fetish; but thankfully: Elliot's there to help him. Two-shot. Dedicated: Szayel Roronoa. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Fear of the dark**  
Chapter I

**Dedicated to: **_Roronoa Szayel. _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESTTIE!  
**_I love you and I hope you enjoy it, with all my love._

Elliot wasn't afraid of ghosts, so he wasn't afraid of watching scary movies. Number one: they were made up. Number two: most of the plot was hackneyed and it made him fall asleep than piss in his pants. Overall, he never watched them unless someone dragged him in a movie theater or brought a couple of scary videos.

That was Leo's job.

The noerette loved to watch horror movies, except there was a problem. He was terrified of scary things. He would scream and literally go out of control when the camera shifts to only one spot or a character and there was no sound. Sometimes he would cover his ears or shield his eyes partway, over his own glasses, so he could watch and expect the scene. He then would jump out of his seat and cuss out bloody murder when the event did happen. Popcorn flew, a piercing scream, and Elliot's side hurt from the painful kick he received whenever Leo jumped. Leo was a horrible partner to watch horror movies with.

Today was that _everyday_ Friday when Leo appeared on their dorm with a couple of DVDs in his arms.

"Again?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed some from Ada. She said the movies were scary" Le grabbed one and showed it, "Look! It has mutilated samurais!"

Elliot sighed and let his friend into the room. Leo leaped into the small room where the amazing flat screen tv and surround sound speakers were.

"I think we're alone in the dorms, I heard some of the boys were goin camping or something." Elliot said.

"Sounds great. We can put the volumen high and we can talk alot if we want to."

And scream all you want, Elliot added but didn't say it out loud. Leo was busy setting up the machine. The young Nightray left a minute to make popcorn and get some drinks. He first stuck one bag of buttered popcorn kernels in the microwave and then began filling two glasses. When he brought in the tray, he was welcomed by the eerie music playing all around his living room.

"Coke?" Leo asked distastefully at the drinks.

"No, apple juice."

"What happened to the coke?"

"Trust me on this one." Elliot set the tray and sat on the elongated couch. Leo sat down next to Elliot and took the remote. He pressed a few buttons and the movie began. When a house came into view, Elliot involuntarily scooted away from the noriette, but his friend held him.

Elliot sighed in exasperation and returned to where he was. He glared at Leo's legs and hoped it wouldn't go out of control and start kicking all over the place. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and stuffed a handful in his mouth. He swallowed quickly because from the corner of his eye, he saw Leo stiffen up and attempted to cover his ears.

Oh god.

He flicked his eyes to the screen and it was one of those weird scenes where a lonely person was walking in a dark place with only a candle as their source of light. The camera moved and-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed out loud. His legs jerked and kicked the short table in front. It skidded one feet away, and the tray of food spilled off the bowl. The two glasses of juice ran down the sides. Thankfully, Elliot wasn't attacked this round, but his heart was pounding and adrenaline was rushing in his veins. This was a hell lot scarier than watching the movie. He coughed to clear his throat and tried to relax. Leo seemed relaxed also, and his eye was glued to the screen again.

Elliot leaned back far in his seat, anticipating the next move.

"Did I tell you that surround sound speakers are the best?" Leo whispered joyfully.

"Yeah..." Elliot answered distastefully. Since the invention of surround sound speakers, movies were made to have music all around. That meant that when there was a scene of mysterious footsteps, the sounds only came from behind, so that it really felt like the real thing.

Elliot flinched when Leo began to stiffen up again. The Nightray turned his attention on the screen and sure enough, it looked like something bad was going to happen. But god, why did the characters have to walk in a dark, lonely place all by themselves? No normal person did that.

Something shifted in the movie, and Elliot used all of his defense mechanisms to dodge Leo's attack.

"Oh my god," Leo breathed, "That was some scary movie."

"Yeah..." Elliot had to admit, this was one of the better ones, "Got the bruises to prove it."

Leo laughed, "I'm sorry! Where did I kicked you, Elliot?"

"Here, here, and here." Elliot pointed and Leo laughed again. "Mmph, that was great. Did you see how that ghost entered the window?"

Elliot's face twisted up in disgust, "I don't know how you always get turned on after watching these kinds of things. For God's sake it was a SCARY movie, not a porn one. No one was naked!"

"Sometimes they do!"

"Not this one!" Elliot removed his hand, and stared at the obvious tent bulging out between Leo's legs, "You have a weird fetish, you know that?"

"Whatever." Leo suddenly flopped over on his back and pulled up a sly smile, "Well, aren't you going to do anything?"

Elliot stared at his friend in the sexy position for a brief moment. Then he smirked and scooted until he was hovering over Leo's body, and he leaned in to peer into the other's face. The ceiling lamp from above reflected in the deep blue. He saw his own reflection too, and it was like staring into a lake. Leo pulled up a smile and closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss. Before Elliot kissed him, he grabbed the annoyingly blatant tent and gave a nice squeeze. Leo let out a yelp and glared at Elliot.


End file.
